


Equally harmless

by Lilliburlero



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Cocaine, Crack, Drabble, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunter undertakes a chemistry experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equally harmless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nineveh_uk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/gifts).



Peter picked up two small white paper packets, each neatly fastened with sealing wax. One bore the innocent label 'Bicarbonate of Soda', the other a more reprobate legend.

‘I say, Bunter, could you explain exactly what―?’

Bunter looked up from displeased inspection of a length of decayed Bunsen burner tubing. ‘Yes, my lord. Your cases have, naturally, made you quite familiar with these chemical compounds, but on terms perhaps best described as “either/or.” I am curious to try―to _synthesise_ , as it were, a both/and approach, my lord.’

‘Disinterested scientific enquiry, eh? Nothing to beat it. Carry on.’


End file.
